Alone
by silent laugh
Summary: Naruto is the heir of a great empire but he is cast out of the court and lives all alone ....eventually yaoi MM,AU
1. Default Chapter

Introduction-

The entire Kingdom was celebrating that day when the new king was born.

The previous ruler had died two months ago leaving his pregnant wife to despair. She delivered with great difficulty and died almost instantly when her first and only son was brought to life. She never did see his face.

Her son grew up in a lonely castle with, for only company, his mother's sister, Fay. She held him responsible for his mother's death and she made it her purpose to make his life unbearable.

Unknown to him, he was love and celebrated outside the castle. The people saw great hopes of a new future in this blond child.

Naruto was his name and his first exploit was to neutralize the great demon fox, the Kyuubi.

He was only five when the beast attacked his kingdom. Many people died under the burning blood lust of the demon.

When the losses became too many and Fay could not ignore the problem any longer. She decided to send her nephew to face the demon, hoping to send him to his death.

To her surprise and desolation, Naruto had somehow managed to seal the Kyuubi into himself, preventing it to do anymore damage. Where had he found enough power to do it?

It was still a mystery to her, but it did not matter much. The people had started to develop this fear of him, not understanding his powers.

They did not want Naruto as their ruler anymore and they put pressure on Fay for her to accept the permanent role of queen, and that, even if she was not from the royal bloodline.

Naruto was moved to a remote castle on the border of the country. He was not very aware of all the things happening to him but he did not miss the solitude of his former home and nor did he missed his aunt.

His new home was a lot smaller but somehow happier. It was situated near a river and surrounded by woods. He was left there alone but it did not seam so lonely to him as he was surrounded by life.

He became wild and would hunt the woods and fish for food. One day he found a hurt fox and healed it. The fox became his only friend and proved to be a good companion in the end.

Ten years passed with no special events. By that time, he was fifteen and had grown into a beautiful young man.

His unruly blond hair were spiking into every direction. With all of is activity, his body had grown leaner and firmer.

The only thing that had remained childish in him was his big blue eyes that seamed to reflect the sky.

That day started like all the other ones.

Naruto woke up at dawn and went to the river to wash a bit before going out hunting.

As his feet touched the ice-cold water, he dunked his head in the river. He was just about pulling his shirt off when he saw what looked like a dark blue cloth.

He froze when he saw a unanimated body floating near him. He gently pulled it out of the water and laid it on the moist grass.

It was a young boy, about his age, with deathly pale skin. His features were sharp and serious. Raven black hairs were falling on his eyes.

Naruto was troubled, he had not seen another human being since his childhood, and he had no memories of that time.

Slowly he touched the boy's cheek, immediately removing them as he touched the cold skin. He repeated the movement with a little more confidence, this time, and then he found himself staring into two blood red eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------

a bit weird I know....

anyway Feed-back and comments are more then welcomed !!!


	2. joie dans la rivière no it's not possibl...

He found himself staring into two blood red eyes.

The boy looked angry and in a flash, Naruto found himself pushed back in the water. The other quickly stood up and looked around him, apparently searching for his aggressor. The only thing he found was a weird fox staring at him and some weird person seemingly drowning in the river he had been moments ago.

His eyes turned black and he slowly made his way to the water and pulled the boy out of the water by one of his legs. He was only wearing some sort of pants that looked way too short for him and that had been patched at random places, like if he would have worn it for years. The boy was about his age and had blond hair. At some point, the body he was holding started to move and manage to kick free from his hold on the other's leg. However, it only led the blonde to be dropped in the water once again. The dark haired man held the other's head under the water. After some time, he got bored and let go.

With a frustrated scream, Naruto jumped out of the water and angrily pointed his fist toward the raven-haired youth. How did that guy ended up near his house anyway, and why did he try drowned him? Why was he floating in the river before?

Many questions, all of them unanswered pup out in his head. He was about to question the other when he realized, much to his despair that the boy in question had disappeared.

Naruto had been overly excited to see another human. He vaguely remembered having been in contact with others, but those memories usually came in dreams and he always would forget most of them.

The sad look on his face was replaced by determination as he decided to follow the other boy and try to get him to stay a while and question him.

Meanwhile, Sasuke (and if you have not guessed that the guy was Sasuke by now you are very sad) was trying to find his way in the forest surrounding himself. He had absolutely no idea as to where he was and was lost. Maybe he shouldn't have left so abruptly the blonde by the river, he could have given him directions.

He turned to look around and he could only make out tress, trees and trees for kilometers around him. Yes, he definitely had been a little too hasty to get away and there was no way now that he could go back to the river since he couldn't make it out nowhere near him.

'This is troublesome' Sasuke tough, 'Maybe I should just stay there a bit and eat or somethi...'

"YOU EVIL BASTARD WHY THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO DROWN ME IN MY OWN RIVER??????"

Sasuke almost jumped tree hundred feet high but didn't (it would have been extremely un-Sasuke like) instead he just stared at the still soaked blonde that was literally blazing with anger.

"YOU ARE SOOOO RUDE! I MEAN I SAVED YOU AFTER ALL!!! AND WAT THE HELL WHERE YOU DOING THERE ANYWAY!!"

Naruto had just spent the last two hours looking for that human and he had gotten pretty pissed by then, hence the fact he was currently yelling at the person he wanted to know hours ago.

His loyal fox had located Sasuke by his smell and Naruto was impressed that the guy actually had been able to come this far without being killed by some random rabid animal that were wandering this part of the forest.

Sasuke idly wondered when the blonde had saved him but he guessed it didn't really matter now that that he had found him. He was relieved by the fact that they spoke the same language but he was still a little taken aback by Naruto's apparent anger. It's not like he had done anything wrong.... okay he had dunked his head under water and held it there for some time but hey it could be considered as some sort of greeting....

He slowly walked toward the blonde and rapidly half-bowed.

"I apologize if I did anything that offended you, it was not my purpose."

He faintly heard Naruto's grunt in response.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke," he continued offering his hand.

Naruto raised a brow at this gestured, he was clueless of it's meaning and just stared at it. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde's expression.

"What's your name?"

Naruto's eyes went to his face and just continued staring. Sasuke was getting a little annoyed by it.

"I don't really know," he answered. "I don't remember, but in my house somewhere, it's written 'Naruto'... so yeah I guess my name's Naruto!"

'Okay.... this guy is weird' Sasuke's face remained the same.

"Um... interesting story... would you be so kind to tell me where exactly am I?"

Naruto continued his stare-at-Sasuke-marathon and answered calmly, "I have no idea"

'Great! I am lost somewhere in the woods with some lunatic and his fox and he doesn't even where we are.....' Sasuke slouched back to his little tree and closed his eyes.

"ummm sir... Uchiwa-person?"

"It's Uchiha!" Sasuke angrily shot back.

"Yeah err whatever... you know you could just come back at my place if you want to sleep or eat something... it's kind of a bit more comfortable than here."

The Uchiha turned to look at Naruto and accepted his offer. After all, there wasn't any other constructive thing to do and he was extremely hungry.

--------

Voilà!!! fin de ce chapitre muahhaha...

Umm anyway, it WAS a tiny bit longer than the other one, ne?

I would like the thank all of you who reviewed! Thanks ** sends cookies **

Tiffyki : thanks!!

Tenshi-Usa : well here's some more but ... the chapter is still short... have you ever heard of short-chapter-syndrome (SCS) well I have it... pretty sad uhu........ muahahahah!! (random lady: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh it's the three eyed smiley!!!!! a mutant ahhhhhhhhh)

um um tiem for me to sleep!

Yaoilover S : YAY! I like your idea.... it's pretty much what's gonna happen anyway!!! (sa: yes my storyline is SO not innovative -cake: true.... here's a knife kill yourself -sa: uhhh?)

yes........... but it's okay since they are together... and alone.... mauahahahahaha!!!!! (cake: you're such a perv -sa: waaa so are you random voice!!)

SoulDemon80 : thanks!!! Here's the update!

RuByMoOn17 : here's the update!


End file.
